


The Game Is On

by BlackUnicorn



Series: Inbetween Worlds [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, British Men of Letters, Case Fic, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cliffhanger, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, John Is So Done, M/M, Maybe it's more, Pre-Slash, Queen of Hell, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Superwholock, Surprise Ending, The Doctor is confused, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackUnicorn/pseuds/BlackUnicorn
Summary: Sequel to 'Falling Masks'.After the disaster in the Forbidden Forest, Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabriel are stuck in England, when suddenly a blue police box appeares in their bathroom.The Doctor just wanted a bit of distraction after the Ponds have gone but somehow he gets way more than he bargained for.John and Sherlock are just trying to pick up the pieces of their friendship and put them back together but with Mary gone missing and the strange murders going on, that seems to prove much harder than first expected.





	1. Something Old, Something New

**Dean**

 

Dean woke up to the sound of hushed voiced.

»- really proud of you, Cassie. You did what I could have never done and stood up to that bunch of idiots. «, that was Gabriel’s voice. Dean was surprised at how soft and serious it sounded. Every trace of his usual mockery was gone.

»But I lost my family and my home. «, Cas said in a said voice.

»Looks like you found a suitable substitute for it. «

Okay, this was getting awkward. He couldn’t just eavesdrop on other Angel’s conversation. Dean made sure to make some noisy movements in his bed before he opened his eyes. He saw that Cas and Gabriel were sitting at the table in their small motel room, both looking at him and as Dean had expected, they had stopped talking.

»Morning sunshine. «, Gabe said and his everlasting smirk was right there where it belonged.

»Good morning, Dean. «, Cas, too, was smiling but it was much softer.

»Mornin’ «, Dean muttered. His eyes fell on the second bed, where Sam was still lying dead to the world.

It had been two since they had brought back Death and with him Gabriel, although the letter had been an accident. They were still in England, though, trying to decide what to do next. Gabriel had told them how he had survived; apparently, he had split his Grace in four and Lucifer had only killed one part of him. The other three had been hidden. One part in Heaven, one in Hell and one bound to Castiel. Waiting to be reunited.

»I knew that sooner or later, someone would open the gates. «, Gabriel had said. »When I heard about Death’s death, I brought you here so you could do the spell that would bring him back so I could slip out. «.

All that sounded very well and clever but they were still stuck on an island with no way back to the States since the Archangel was still too weak to take them all. Dean was getting a bit frustrated but at least, he thought, he wasn’t alone in this. The company of Sam and Cas made it very much bearable and Gabriel wasn’t so bad once you got to know him better. The problem was, that Dean was getting restless. He needed action. A case. Anything. Just sitting there, day by day, with nothing to do was slowly driving him crazy.

After his first mug of coffee, Dean decided to go out to get some breakfast.

»Wanna join me, Cas? «, he asked the Angel who nodded in agreement.

For a while they walked in silence and Dean even considered telling Cas, that he had overheard the conversation with Gabriel earlier but he never got that far.

»I know you heard me and Gabriel talking. «, Cas suddenly said. Dean was surprised but only nodded. »I want you to know that I do not regret it. I may have lost Heaven as a home but I gained you as a friend and a new family. There are some things worth losing everything for. «. The way Cas said it, it sounded like nothing. But Dean knew it was so very far from nothing. Heaven had been everything for Cas. And he had lost it. Dean had made him loose his home and his family.

»I’m sorry, Cas. «

»There is no need to apologize. It was my choice and I made it a long time ago. You should not feel guilty for that. «

»Are you happy? «, Dean asked. _With me_ , he didn’t say it out loud but the thought was there. Cas stopped to look at Dean and Dean couldn’t help but look back into those piercing blue eyes.

»Yes I am. «, and there was something in those eyes that made Dean wonder. Did Cas know what Dean had thought? It was always possible. They were still staring at each other, when Dean’s phone suddenly rang. A little disappointed, Dean answered it.

»Hey Sammy, what’s up? «

 _»Dean, you and Cas need to come back. Something happened. «_ , Sam sounded genuinely confused which was, all things considered, probably a good thing because it meant that no one had died.

»On our way. What is? «

_»There’s a blue police box in our bathroom. «_

* * *

 

  **The Doctor**

He didn’t know how long it had been since the Ponds had been taken by the Angels. Maybe a few days, maybe weeks or maybe several hundred years had passed. It was hard to tell in the TARDIS. The fact remained that he probably should go outside. Somewhere nice, the Doctor thought. Somewhere far, far away from Earth. Maybe he should go to Barcelona; he remembered how he had promised to Rose all that time ago to take her there but had never had the chance to actually do so. _Yes,_ the Doctor thought, _Barcelona sounds like the perfect place._ It took him a moment to actually make himself look presentable but eventually he was ready to go and set course to Barcelona and its nose - less dogs. When the TARDIS had landed, he opened the door and –

»Who the hell are you? «, a very tall man with long, brown hair and an American accent stood in front of him, a gun pointed in his hand.

»Oh well, this is not Barcelona. «, the Doctor realized.

»What? «, the other man asked in confusion. A second man entered the room, a bathroom by the looks of it, this one was much shorter an - »Whoa, look at this beauty! «, the Doctor called out. The second man, if it was a man at all, was probably one the most beautiful things he had ever seen. »Those wings. «.

Both man looked at him in utter confusion but the Doctor was far too excited to care. Only when the tall one got out his phone to make a call, he sobered up a bit.

»Dean, you and Cas need to come back. Something happened. «, he said calmly. »There’s a blue police box in our bathroom. «., he hung up and put the phone back into his pocket, without taking his eyes of the Doctor for even one second. »Ah ah, don’t move. «, he said when the Doctor tried to slowly back away towards the TARDIS.

A few moments later, the Doctor could hear steps. He had been brought into a motel room and the two strangers had him bound to a chair. While they had waited, the tall man had splashed water into his face and cut him with a silver knife.

»Sammy? What’s ha - «, two men entered the room, »- ppening? Who the hell are you? «, this man, the Doctor noticed, spoke also with an American accent. He was smaller than the first man, Sammy, but apparently older. The second man bore wings as well, although his looked much more damaged, »What happened to you? «, he asked immediately. He had never seen anything like this. The man with the wings and shining blue eyes tilted his head before he spoke, »You are not human. «, he said.

»Neither are you. «

»Alright, stop it. What the fuck is going on? Who are you? «

»I’m the Doctor. «, the Doctor answered.

»The Doctor? Doctor who? «

»Just the Doctor. «

The four men exchanged confused looks before the tall one spoke, »Okay, _Doctor,_ how did you get in here and _how_ did that thing get in our bathroom? «

»That _thing_? «, the Doctor asked. Of course he knew what that man was referring to but calling his TARDIS a thing was just highly offensive. »That _thing_ is my TARDIS and I’d rather you wouldn’t insult her. «, that answer got him more confused looks.

»Your TARDIS? What’s that supposed to be? «

»Time And Relative Dimension In Space. «

»Right. Of course. «

»Where are you from? «, blue eyes suddenly asked. »You are not from this earth. «

»I am not. However, I like spending my time here. Don’t you just love humanity? «, he asked and for some reason the smaller man with the green eyes chuckled lightly.

»Where are you from? «, the winged man asked again, ignoring his comment. The Doctor sighed, »A planet far, far away from here, a long time ago. «. Apparently, that seemed to satisfy as an answer because the man stepped back.

»How did you end up in our bathroom? «

»See, I was going to go to Barcelona, not the city, mind you, the planet Barcelona, lovely place, I don’t know what happened, I just ended up here. I can go now, if you’d just untie me. «, he suggested hopefully.

»Not going to happen. «

»That’s a shame. Then aren’t you at least going to tell me your names? I always like to know who the people are that hold me hostage. «

»I’m Sam, this Dean, Cas and Gabriel. «, Sam said. He looked at the Doctor like he was thinking very hard. The other three, too, looked a bit lost, like they didn’t know what to do with him.

»Oh, very nice. I’m not armed, you know. You can search me. «, and search him, they did. Dean seemed extremely suspicious when he saw his screwdriver and kept it, despite the Doctor’s protest. The four men had a hushed discussion before, they did untie him.

»Thank you. «, the Doctor said and rubbed his wrists.

* * *

  **Sherlock**

He could hear the bell ringing inside the house and only moments later, John opened the door.

»Hello, John. «, Sherlock said and pushed past his friend inside the house.

»Go through. «, he heard John muttering behind him. When he finally joined Sherlock in the living room he looked cross, »And here I was thinking I’d have a lovely and relaxing weekend. You know, that thing that people do, when they spent time with their family. «, John snapped. Sherlock looked at him unimpressed, taking in the impression John made before he spoke, »Yes, yes your wife. Your wife you aren’t sharing a bed with. Your wife that is hardly at home at the moment. «, Sherlock said casually, »I wasn’t going to mention. «, he added when he saw the exasperated look on John’s face.

»That is none of your business. What do you want, Sherlock? «

»I was bored. «

»Of course, you were bored. You’re always bored. «, John said much louder than necessary. He took a deep breath before he continued. »Look. I thought we agreed that I would take a bit of a time out to spent time with Mary while you can deal with Moriarty. «

»There hasn’t been any news on Moriarty. It’s like he’s waiting for something. «

»Ahh, I see. «, John said, »So Moriarty doesn’t want to play with you, so you thought you’d come to me for distraction. «. He looked seriously angry now and somehow that touched something inside Sherlock. He didn’t want John to be angry with him. That wasn’t why he was here. »No, that’s not true. «, he said, trying to think of the right words. »I need you John. «, _now that was totally not what I had intended to say,_ he thought. However, it seemed to be doing the job. John’s face relaxed and his eyes got softer.

»How d’you know? «, he suddenly asked. »How did you know Mary hasn’t been here in a few days and that I’d been sleeping on the sofa? «

»There are dirty dishes in the sink, Mary wouldn’t have left them there, she’s too tidy and she wouldn’t have allowed you to leave them there either. There’s a significant bulge in the sofa, which tells me that someone has been lying there for a long time several times, also, the blanket is lying on the top of the shelf, it’s warm outside, you wouldn’t need a blanket over the day, whereas overnight it makes sense. Your neck is stiff and you keep rubbing it, hence you haven’t been sleeping in the bed, shall I go on? «, he asked, mid – sentence. John shook his head and sighed. »When I came home a few weeks ago, told her that I’d be all hers she was pissed. She didn’t even explain it, just said I should sleep on the sofa for now, «, he explained. He looked exhausted and Sherlock even felt pity for his friend. He knew, John loved Mary and that he would do almost anything for her.

»Anything else? «, he asked. John hesitated, »There’s a letter. It came yesterday. She ready it and then she went out and hasn’t been back since. «

»Show me. «

John left the room and returned a moment later with a thick envelope in his hand. The paper was old and the words, ‘for Rosie’ were written in black ink on the front of it. Sherlock looked up at John just to see a deep frown on his friend’s face.

»Rosamund is Mary’s real name, we talked about naming our daughter after her. «, he explained and Sherlock nodded. He wanted to open the letter but also knew that is was not his place to do so. This was a decision, John had to make.

He remembered the moment, Mycroft had made that plane turn around. He had been both relieved and terrified. _Goodbyes are both sad and comforting, like the end of the final chapter of a book. Things come to a closure._ Sherlock thought. _But when that goodbye suddenly turns into a ‘see you later’, that closure breaks open again and opens the possibility to everything._ Sherlock had been ready to let go and then his brother had forced him keep holding on. Normally that shouldn’t have been a problem. His old self would have just shrugged it off and then continued his work but Sherlock wasn’t his old self anymore. He didn’t know when it had happened but he had started to care. He had started to care deeply. _»Sherlock is actually a girl’s name. «_ , he also remembered that. His last words to John before getting into the plane all those weeks ago. A desperate try to vocalize his thoughts and feelings. He hadn’t meant to say those words; they had just happened, just as everything just seemed to happen since John had entered his life. It was both terrifying and exciting.

His mobile phone buzzed and he pulled it out to read the message, Lestrade had sent him. Without a word, Sherlock gave the letter back and turned around to leave. He heard John calling after him but he didn’t stop; he also didn’t need to turn around to know that John was following him. Some things never changed.


	2. Highly Unlikely

**Dean**

 

The Doctor had explained to them that he was something called a Timelord and that he could go anywhere in space and time with his TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. The blue box in their bathroom. And for some reason, Dean believed him. He had always thought that there was no such thing as aliens but hey, for a very long time he had also thought that there was no such thing as Angels, so what the hell. Cas and Gabriel seemed to believe him. In return, Sam had explained who they were and what they did.

»Dean. «, Sam suddenly said, »Get this, ‘The body of Madison Geller, 23, has been found this morning in the middle of Hyde Park with a single step wound in her back. Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade stated that the investigation is still at the beginning but that their best people were working on it. Mrs. Geller has been reported as missing by her husband several weeks ago’, blah, blah, blah. She is one of many cases in which people have gone missing without apparent reason during the past months and the fourth to show up dead within the last two weeks. «

»So? «, Dean asked his brother. Why would they care about a couple of dead people?

»Look at the picture. «

Dean took the newspaper and looked at a photo of the crime scene. The body was lying on the ground and there were several people in the background; Sam pointed out a specific woman with sunglasses in the first row. There was no doubt, »Antonia Bevell. «, he muttered and immediately felt anger rising in his chest. He still had a bone to pick with that bitch since she was the one to tie him to a chair and threaten him. She was the one that nearly got him killed.

»Wanna check it out? «, Sam asked.

»Hell yeah, I do. «, said Dean and got up. »You coming with us, Cas? «, he asked the Angel.

»Do you want me to? «

»Of course. «, there was no question about it, why wouldn’t he want him to come along. But if Cas came that also meant that Gabriel would want to join them and then who would keep an eye on the alien?

»I can be of help, too. «, said the Doctor. Dean hesitated. They knew next to nothing about that man and although, Dean might believe him about the outer space stuff, he still didn’t trust him.

»Doing what exactly? «, Sam asked.

»Being clever, it’s what I do. «, he answered and pulled out a batch which he gave to Dean, »John Smith, Scotland Yard. «, Dean read confused. »What is this? «

»Psychic Paper. Shows whatever I want it to show. Your FBI batches won’t get you very far here. «

As much as Dean hated to admit it, but the Doctor was right. Unless they found a good reason for the FBI to investigate here, nobody would talk to them.

»Maybe they will. «, Sam said suddenly from behind his laptop. »Madison Geller was born in Florida and arrested for housebreaking at the age of 20, after that she moved here and got married. We might be able to argue on that ground that her death is of interest for the States. «. Oh man, he really loved his brother sometimes.

»Awesome. «, he said. »Then what are we waiting for? «

* * *

**The Doctor**

He was glad that he was no longer bound to a chair and that these people dragged him along. At least he got his distraction. When they arrived at the Scotland Yard, he watched as Sam and Dean argued with a pretty, black woman who eventually stormed off to get her boss. _Well this isn’t so bad._ He thought. The two Angels were truly fascinating and he didn’t get tired of simply watching them. The Winchester brother were more difficult but he could relate to their mistrust. A couple of minutes later a man with grey hair entered the room, followed by two younger men. One of them short with fair hair, the other tall, with black messy hair, wearing a black trench coat.

»My name is Greg Lestrade, Sergeant Donavan told me you guys were from the FBI? «

»That’s right, sir. Special Agent Dickinson, and these are my partners, Special Agents Hetfield, Torrance and Odbody and John Smith, Specialist in everything dealing with computer systems and the like. We take interest in the case of Mrs. Madison Geller. The Bureau has evidence that she might be involved in a case of dissemination of important data. Data that should not be made public. »Sam said seriously. He was a good liar, that much was obvious and Lestrade seemed to buy it; however, the man in the black trench coat frowned.

»Of course, Agents. Follow me please. These are Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson, they consult us when we hit a rough spot. «, he introduced the two man who nodded their greetings. Once they were in Lestrade’s office, the Detective Inspector began asking questions which Sam and Dean answered smoothly. The Doctor was more and more impressed by the way they handled the situation.

»You can see the body if you like, I’m just going get some papers. «, Lestrade said and left the office.

»Who are you? «, the man named Sherlock Holmes asked immediately.

»Excuse me? «

»Who are you? You are not from the FBI. «

Sam and Dean looked at him, dumbstruck.

»It’s painfully obvious, really. Your batches are fake, the names are names of famous people, your suits are cheap and outworn, there are no visible tan lines which tells me that you only wear them temporally, your hands are scarred and callused, so you work a lot with them. Who are you and why are you interested in this case? «, Sherlock asked once again but no one answered. They all just stared at him, lost for words. It was in that moment that Lestrade chose to come back; he didn’t even seem to notice the tension in the room and just told them to follow him.

»It was a single stab wound in the back, the strange thing is, I don’t think it was the cause of death. This woman has been dead several days if not weeks; She has three broken ribs, and her neck is practically snapped. I have no idea what to make of this. «, the young woman is the pathology, Molly Hooper, spoke quickly and with a excitement in her voice that immediately made the Doctor like her. Her rushed over to the body to examine it himself and saw the Winchester brothers exchange meaningful looks.

»Yes, yes. It’s all very mysterious but it would be okay if this wasn’t the forth body we found in such a state. «. Lestrade said. He sounded very tired and frustrated.

»The fourth? «, Sam asked.

»Yes. We think that this might be a serial killer but there is no pattern, no connection, except the step wound. «

»Would you mind if we have a look at the other victims? «

»Be my guest. «

* * *

 

**Sherlock**

Sherlock watched as the five strangers left with Lestrade.

»What the hell, Sherlock? «, John exclaimed. »If these are real FBI agents - «

»They’re not. «, Sherlock cut him off, before he, himself went out; leaving John with Molly and the body of Madsion Geller.

Back in Lestrade’s office, he saw how the Detective Inspector gave the files of the other victims over to the tall ‘FBI agent’ but he did not go in. Instead, he left the station completely and got a cab back to Baker Street.

His mind was racing. These Americans were highly strange and he just couldn’t make sense of it. The brothers, because it was obvious that they were, had been easy. The way they acted with each other was familiar, like they had been working with each other since years. They stood straight and seemed very disciplined, yet he did not take them for the military kind, hence there must have been a very strict upbringing. Their clothes had been worn out and looked like they had been slept in a lot, their skin, covered in scars. There had been something calculating in their eyes, a tiredness that told Sherlock they had seen a lot of life and not the good kind. The other three were much harder to figure out. They reminded him of Irene Adler, but different. Where Irene had been a blank paper, these men seemed more like a whole book in a completely different language and Sherlock was unable to read it. The way ‘Agents Torrance and Odbody’ had looked at him had been confusing, like they saw something in him that they could not quite believe. When it came to body language, it usually didn’t take Sherlock more than a couple of seconds to see everything he needed to know but this time…this time was different. He slid his hand inside his pocket and pulled put the badge he had nicked from them man with the bow tie. The paper was blank.

Back home, Sherlock lay down on the sofa and tried to put his thoughts in order. He didn’t even notice John who arrived a few minutes later. He thought he heard words like ‘unbelievable’, ‘always the same’ and ‘fucking idiot’ but didn’t pay much attention to the doctor’s rambling. The mystery of the letter was a different thing that kept Sherlock’s mind occupied. John was right to describe it was ‘odd’. The fact that it was addressed to ‘Rosie’, indicated that it was someone from Mary’s past, which he knew next to nothing about and that was probably the most unnerving thing. Mary’s had always been an unknown variable; unpredictable and potentially dangerous but for John’s sake, he had ignored these notions.

»Sherlock are even listening? «, John’s voice suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts.

»No. «, he said, without looking at his friend.

»I said, Lestrade wants you to take the case. He’s at a loss because of these three bodies and he doesn’t want the press to start thinking that it’s a serial killer because that would just start a panic. «

»Obviously. «. Because that was just how Lestrade was. He was decent enough in what he did but when it came to more complicated cases, he liked to surrender them to Sherlock.

»So, «, John continued. »Do you have any ideas so far? «, he asked.

»Several. One is more unlikely that the other. It is clear that these murders have been committed by one and the same person, however, the connection remains unknown for now. It is also obvious that the fake FBI agents are somehow connected to these murders although I do not yet understand in what way. «

»What makes you so sure they’re fake? «

»I told you, the names are fake and no FBI agents would ever wear a suit like that. Besides, the badge of that ‘’computer specialist’, is blank. «, Sherlock finished and tossed it to John who caught it in surprise.

»How did you - «, he started but then apparently thought better of it. »Ah, never mind. Okay, let’s say they are fake, then what are they doing here and why would they pretend to be from the FBI? «

»Now you are asking the right questions. «, Sherlock said in approval, while sitting up. »As I keep saying, John. The game is on. «


	3. This Is Getting Surreal

**Dean**

This whole case was one big pile of shit, Dean decided. The way that Sherlock Holmes guy had deduced them to be fake FBI agents was unnerving enough. Some crazy nutjob that hunted down Demons for fun and let the meats suits lying around in public places was even worse and the fact that there seemed to be some connection to the Men of Letters just took the cake. Dean, Sam, Cas, Gabriel and the Doctor, were back in their motel room, the case files sprawled out on the desk. Besides Madison Geller, there was Herbert Josephs, an 80-year-old immigrant from Germany, Clara Mitchell, a 25 year old model and Karel Promise, 35 and some big boss within the investment banking. They had all disappeared some time ago and now, one by one, their bodies were turning up.

»Okay, I’ve got four other people who have been reported as missing around the same time. «, Sam said from behind his laptop. »There’s Dorothy Kilbourn, 41. She works in a shop in North London and never came home one day. Then, Jesse McCarthy, a 6 year – old boy, left the house to go to school but never arrived. And last, Maggie and Rosie White, came to London to celebrate their anniversary and went missing after a night in the theatre. «

Dean’s only comment was a low »Huh. «. He didn’t even bother to look up at his brother, and instead kept his eyes fixed on the files. This was useless, he knew that much but there was little else he could do. When he did look up, his eyes fell on Cas, who had some kind of staring contest with Gabriel.

»What d’you think, Cas? «, he asked, causing Cas to look at him instead.

»I think that this is obviously a case of demonic possession and that we should find whoever did this and ask them to stop killing the meat suits. «

»Yeah, try and reason with a killer, sure that’s gonna work. «, Dean said sarcastically.

»I don’t understand why you think this to be funny. Is there a better plan? «

»No. Suppose not. «, Dean muttered. »Which reminds me. Didn’t Harry say that a couple of wizards have gone missing too? Maybe there’s a connection as well. «

»I’m sorry, «, the Doctor suddenly said. »Demonic possession? «, although they had told him what they did, Dean supposed that something like this must still be hard to grasp.

»Yes. She was already dead when she got stabbed and the whole body reeked of sulfur. «

»I noticed. «

»That’s what a Demon does to you. «

»Huh. Interesting. «, the Doctor muttered. Dean frowned; he had different definition of interesting but each their own.

»Anyway. «, Dean said. »We should find the others, see if they’re possessed as well and exorcise ‘em. And then I want a word with Miss Bevell. «

»What about Sherlock Holmes? «, Sam asked.

»What about him? «

»He knew that we were lying. We might want to talk to him as well. «

From the corner of his eye, Dean saw Cas and Gabriel exchanging a telling look.

»About that. «, Cas said. »There is something strange about him. Something not quite right. «

»What is that? «, Dean asked. He really didn’t have the nerve to do this now.

»His soul his pure. «

»What? «, both he and Sam said. »What the hell is that supposed to mean? «

»It means that he is different to every human I have ever seen. To every grown up. Adults do not have pure souls. They are stained and scarred. They appear in many shades and shapes. Some are kinder, some angrier. Dark and light; good and bad, it’s always there, side by side. The only time a human has a genuinely pure soul is when they are children. «, Gabriel explained.

»What, so, you’re saying that that Holmes guy is basically a child? «, Dean asked dumb folded.

»I’m saying that he has the soul of a child, if that makes it easier for you to understand. «

* * *

 

  **The Doctor**

Listening to the Hunters and Angels was confusing. For over one thousand years, the Doctor had lived with the knowledge that there was no such thing as Heaven or Hell and know there was both. He believed it, of course, but it was still very distracting.

»I’m saying that he has the soul of a child, if that makes it easier for you to understand. «, Gabriel just said. Concluding by Dean’s face, it did not.

»What I don’t understand. «, the Doctor said. »Is, how that is important right now. You want to find a killer, let’s find a killer and worry about Sherlock’s soul afterwards. «

»Yes, yes that. «, Dean said.

»I want to speak to him. «, Castiel said. »He might be helpful. He is a detective after all. «

»Alright, alright. We split up, then. Sam and I look into these cases of missing people and the three of you can go and find out what Holmes knows. «

Everyone agreed with that idea and to the Doctor’s surprise Gabriel simply touched them and he felt a strange shift in the air. When he opened his eyes again, they stood in some side street; just him, Gabriel and Cas.

»That was different. «, he said excitedly. He had traveled in many ways but he had never been taken along by an actual Angel. Neither of the beings in question replied; instead they stepped out of the shadow and looked at the houses. The street sign said that they were in Baker Street.

»That house. «, Gabriel said and pointed at a building next to a little café. Number 221b, the Doctor read.

They knocked and an old lady opened the door, »Hello, we were looking for Mister Sherlock Holmes? «, Gabriel asked and smiled at the woman in a flattering way.

»Of course, my dear. He is upstairs. «, she said and stepped aside to let them in. »Sherlock! You’ve got visitors! «, she yelled before returning to her own flat again.

»Ah yes, I thought you might come. «, Sherlock said. He said in an armchair by the fireplace and didn’t even bother to get up when the three men entered. The other man, John Watson, the Doctor remembered, sat at the table and was typing on his laptop.

»You did? « Gabriel asked and sat down on the other armchair.

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something else, when the old lady from downstairs came in with a tray in her hands.

»There you go, boys. I made all of you a nice cup of tea and some sandwiches. «

»Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. «, John said after a moment of silence.

»You are here, I presume, because I was able to look through your disguise. I already explained how, it was simple. And this paper is blank. «, Sherlock added, before he threw a badge to the Doctor, who caught it surprised.

»That’s my Psychic Paper. «, he cried. He hadn’t even noticed that it was gone. »How d’you get it? «

Sherlock sighed, »You were lying and lying people annoy me. When people annoy me, I pick – pocket them. «, he explained. That made surprisingly much sense, the Doctor thought.

»We are not here because of that. «, Castiel suddenly said. »We are here for two reasons. One, we want to know what you know about the murders and two: we want to know about you. «

»About me? «, Sherlock seemed genuinely confused.

»Yes. There is something unnervingly strange about you. You are something impossible and we want to know how that can be. «

»Who are you? «

»My name is Castiel. This is my brother Gabriel and that is the Doctor. «

* * *

 

**Sherlock**

He hadn’t been surprised in the slightest when the three man had walked into his flat; however, the questions they were asking were strange.

»Tell us about your parents. «

Correction; the questions were very strange.

»What do his parents have to do with this? «, John suddenly asked. He had closed the laptop and looked at the three strangers in a very unpleasant way.

»Everything. «, the man called Gabriel said.

»I don’t understand. «, John said and for some reason, Gabriel snorted and looked at Castiel.

»Alright my children, cards on the table. Little Cassie here and I are Angels of the Lord and that handsome fellow with the bow tie is an Alien. «, Gabriel said cheeringly. His words were met with silence until Castiel cleared his throat, »Gabriel, I don’t think that was very helpful. Humans usually do not believe in Angels or Aliens. «

Sherlock was actually lost for words and that had never happened before. But really, what was he supposed to say to that revelation? His mind told him that these men were lying but as a matter of fact there w _as_ something about them that just made them seem wrong. Wrong in a way that they were not a part of this earth.

Gabriel sighed and stood up, suddenly the whole room began to shake and the lights were flickering and the man’s eyes were glowing blue. Sherlock watched with wide eyes, as Gabriel’s shadow began to grow. It no longer resembled the small man in front of him but a majestic warrior with wings. It stopped as fast as it had begun. The shadow shrunk to its previous size and Gabriel’s eyes turned brown again and for a short moment, Sherlock thought that he had just imagined what had just happened but then he thought better of it. He completely trusted his senses and he had never been one for hallucinations and the way John gaped at the short man before them, told him that he had seen the same thing.

»Interesting. «, Sherlock muttered before reaching for his pack of cigarettes.

»In – Interesting? «, John stuttered. He sounded terrified and shaken and Sherlock couldn’t even blame him. It was surely difficult for the average mind to grasp the concept of a higher being. Of course, he had never believed in something like a God but that didn’t mean those things didn’t exist. However, he decided to think about that at some later point.

»The question still stands, «, he said calmly, taking a drag from the cigarette, »why you would be interested in my parents. «

»Because you are not possible. Neither are your siblings. Your mother is incapable of receiving a child, yet, here you are with a brother and a sister. Your souls are pure and your minds far broader than those of ordinary human beings. You are able to process things in a way others can’t. You see things differently. Which makes me wonder how that could happen. «, Castiel explained. His incredibly blue eyes were fixed on Sherlock and he could feel John staring at him as well. He had never told his friend that he had a sister. That was not something he had ever mentioned to anyone and even within his family, Eurus was never mention with any word, ever. As a matter of fact, up to now, he had even forgotten that she existed.

»I understand that this is difficult but it is of utmost importance that you tell us what you know. «

»Nothing. «, Sherlock answered after a while, »I know nothing. «

And it was these words more than anything that broke something inside him.


	4. When Reality Hits You Like A Slap In Th Face

**Dean**

It had sounded so easy. Find the missing persons, splash some holy water at them, kick some Demons asses and save the day. Reality, however, looked different. Like always.

»Crap. How are we ever going of find these sons of bitches? «, Dean asked frustrated.

»Dean, the police has been looking for them for weeks, did you really think this was going to be easy? «, Sam asked without looking up from his laptop.

»Well yeah, since we are not the police, Sammy. We’re better than them and we actually know what we’re looking for. «

»Do we, though? Dean, we can’t be sure that these are all possessions. Some of them might have just run away, you know. People do that sometimes. «

»What, you think 6 – year old Jesse McCarthy just decided to take off and see the world? «, Dean asked. He was tired and hungry and he had run out of beer approximately an hour ago. Naturally, he was in a bad mood.

»Fuck this shit. «, he muttered and stood up to walk up and down the room. It didn’t help matters that they hadn’t heard anything from Cas and co yet. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and opened Cas’ contact. He hesitated. Calling Cas now seemed ridiculous. The guy was a fricking Angel, accompanied by an actual Archangel (who admittedly wasn’t really an Archangel anymore) and an Alien from outer space. He was sure, they were doing fine. His mind wandered back to that Moment, they had shared this morning. It seemed like a lifetime away but it had been there. He sighed again and closed the contact, instead he opened Crowley’s contact. The Demon had simply vanished after that little stunt in the Forest with the wizards. But he really wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea to call him either. He had long gotten over his pride and didn’t even have a problem any more when it came to asking Crowley for help because in some twisted way, Crowley had become part of the family. He knew that he probably shouldn’t exactly trust the guy with his life but the Ex – King of Hell had proven that he had something like a soft spot when it came to him and Sammy.

Speaking of Sammy, his pacing was stopped when he noticed his brother’s eyes on him. »What? «, he asked irritated. Sam had that _look_ again. That _look_ that he had more frequently lately. And Dean really didn’t like that look. His brother looked like he did some very quick thinking but eventually settled for shaking his head, »Nothing, Dean. «, he said and turned back to his laptop.

Dean kept starring at Sam’s back for a couple of seconds more before he rolled his eyes and put his phone away without making a call.

_Bitch,_ he thought while sitting down again.

* * *

 

**The Doctor**

The Doctor had followed the conversation between the Angels and Sherlock with great interest. He couldn’t exactly say that he fully understood everything (and he hated not understanding something) but nevertheless it was fascinating. He knew that the Angels had a point. There was something different about Sherlock Holmes. He could feel it when he concentrated on the man’s mind. There was something unnervingly powerful about that man.

»Nothing. «, Sherlock said. His voice sounded thin and unsure. »I know nothing. «. There was something incredibly sad about hearing those words. Something broken.

He saw that Castiel opened his mouth to speak but Sherlock’s friend, John, interrupted, »Don’t you think that’s enough? «, he asked. His eyes were like ice, glaring at the three of them and once again, the Doctor was astonished by the courage one single man could have. There he was, facing three beings, much more powerful than him and he still spoke up and defended his friend. Castiel, too, must have seen John’s determination because he closed his mouth again and nodded. Sherlock still sat in his armchair but his eyes were hollow and empty. He stared into nothingness, unfocused and blind.

»I think you should leave now. « When John’s eyes had been cold before, that had been nothing compared to the tone in his voice now.

»I think you should come with us. « Castiel’s words took everyone by surprise. »We could need your help with the case of the dead bodies and the missing persons. «, he added as an explanation. The mention of the case seemed to bring Sherlock back from wherever he had been.

»Obviously, this is a serial killer, no matter how much Lestrade wants to deny it. The stab wounds have been applied post mortem, the actual cause of death being the broken neck which implies a great deal of strength. The murderer must come close to his victim; therefore, we are dealing with a man, and I am positive it is man because of the open display of violence, he seems inconspicuous. He is trusted easily and goes unnoticed. He has basic understanding of human anatomy. He is intelligent but not a genius and he will do a mistake. Serial killers always do. «, he said quickly. It was quite astonishing how Sherlock rattled down these deductions. He seemed to have gone from apathetic to highly intelligent genius within a split of second and the Doctor really began to like the guy. He was clever and looked at matters in a clear, scientific way.

»Very impressive, kiddo, «, Gabriel said. »But wrong. Or partly wrong, anyway. It is a serial killer – ish but what killed those people, and this is definitely a ‘what’ not a ‘who’, has nothing to do with the person running around and stabbing dead bodies. «

»That doesn’t make any sense. «

»It makes perfect sense. We are Angels; where there are Angels, there are Demons. Demons possess people and possessed people die, it happens quite often. So, the question is, who stabbed the bodies to kill the Demon within? «

»Are you - «, John began but stopped himself. He took a deep breath before trying again. »Are you saying that there are ‘Demons’ as you call them that take over other people’s bodies and snap their neck? That’s ridiculous. «, he exclaimed.

»That is precisely what we are saying and it is rather a fact and a dangerous one at that. «, Castiel answered calmly. The Doctor noticed that the Angel always talked in that calm, authoritarian voice that simply made you listen, whether you wanted or not. There were hardly any feelings noticeable and the only time he had seen Castiel show any sign of emotions, was when he was around the Winchester brothers, namely, Dean.

* * *

**Sherlock**

»I cannot say I’m convinced. «, Sherlock simply said. The bad thing was, he was confused. He, Sherlock Holmes, only consulting detective in the world, was confused. It was a whole new experience for him. He refused to believe that those men told the truth because really, Angels and Demons were kind of ridiculous, John had had a point there, but at the same time they seemed sincere and they did believe and their own words, that much he could tell.

Completely ignoring Sherlock’s comment, Castiel suggested that they should come with them once again.

»Where? «

»Our friends Sam and Dean who are currently trying to find the other missing persons. «

Sherlock pondered on his words, but only for a second. »Alright. «, he said and was on his feet. John stared at him in disbelieve. »Come on John, this is an opportunity that we shall not miss «. His friend glared at him before he shook his head in defeat. It was almost like in the beginning when everything had been simple and it had just been him and John against a couple of lonesome criminals.


	5. Death Valley Quee

**Dean**

Several thigs happened at once. Sam yelled out something along the lines ‘Got it!’ and ‘Check this out!’; while the room filled itself with way too many people and Dean grabbed his weapon before he could think of anything else, the only problem was that he couldn’t decide where to point it at first.

»Easy there, Dean – o. « That was Gabriel’s voice, coming from his right. Only now, Dean saw that the Angels and the Doctor had returned along with Sherlock and John. However, that didn’t explain the Demon in the room.

»Hello boys. «. A quite literal Demon.

Crowley stood at the other side of the room, smiling his cunning smile and there was someone else. Someone on the shadows, Dean could not quite make out.

»What the hell guys? A little warning next time please. «, he grumbled before he lay his weapon aside and sat down again.

»Sorry, kiddo. «, Gabriel said, sounding very much not sorry at all. Dean took a moment to look at the detective and the doctor next to Cas. They both looked taken aback and the shorter man, John, seemed to be somewhere between a blow up and a break down. Poor bastard, probably couldn’t quite process what was happening.

It wasn’t until Dean heard a chattering noise behind his back, that he turned to Sam but his brother’s eyes were fixed on Crowley. No, that was not right. They were fixed on the person standing right next to Crowley, except that they weren’t in the shadow anymore but rather in plain sight. Dean felt a cold shudder run down his spine and he the strong urge to throw up.

She smiled a cold, predicting smile, her red hair reflecting the light and her brown eyes flashing black for a second.

»What’s up bitches! Say hello to your queen. «

* * *

 

  **The Doctor**

He saw how both Sam’s and Dean’s faces went completely blank and even Cas stiffened up next to him. All three of them were looking at the young woman with the red hair, except that it wasn’t a woman. She wasn’t even human. The Doctor could feel the utter _wrongness_ she radiated and although he could see that she was pretty he could also see something predatory about her.

Gabriel, Sherlock and Watson seemed to have noticed it as well by the way the entire atmosphere in the room had changed. No one dared to speak and she still kept smiling. The man next to her, or rather, the not – man, was smiling too and his smile was cruel and dangerous.

»Charlie? «, Sam whispered. His voice wasn’t more than shaky breath but it seemed like he had screamed the word out loud. The Doctor had no idea what was going on or who that woman, that Charlie, was but he knew that he was witnessing some very huge, very emotional Moment. He knew those Moments. Had experienced them enough throughout the last 1000 years.

»You miss me? «, Charlie asked. It seemed like a rhetorical question and sure enough Sam didn’t reply. The Doctor opened his mouth because he felt like something needed to be sai-

»You _fucking_ son of a _bitch_! «, Dean suddenly began to shout. The Doctor was confused for a moment as to whom he was yelling at but then it became quite clear that his words were directed at the man standing by Charlie’s side, since he was the one, Dean was currently pointing a gun at. A pressing »Dean. «, came from Cas but the Hunter ignored it. »What the hell do you think you’re doing? «, he asked instead.

The man in question had stopped smiling and seemed to be getting angry as well, » I’ll tell you what I’m doing. I am keeping a promise I didn’t even make. «, he said coolly.

»What? «, Dean spluttered.

»Whatever soul we pull out of Heaven, can you make sure it’ll be treated alright downstairs? «, the man imitated Dean’s voice. »Remember? «

»So what, you just decided to make her your bitch? «, Dean replied angrily. The Doctor was still at a loss here but it was obvious that they were talking about the red-haired woman.

»Dean Winchester I know you have a general problem with showing respect but I’m the bloody Queen of Hell and you do not call me anybody’s bitch. «, Charlie suddenly said. The Doctor could hear a low gasp f coming from Sam who hadn’t said anything yet.

»Queen of Hell? «, that was John asking. His face showed disbelief like this was some kind of joke.

»You made a deal, didn’t you? «, Dean asked, ignoring John.

»I’m a salesman, it’s what I do. «, the Demon, the Doctor was quite certain that that’s what he was, said nonchalantly. Dean snorted. »Listen to me, Winchester, you are one incredible pain in the arse. Because of you I lost everything I had and yet here I am, helping your friend and you should be bloody grateful. «.

»Grateful? For what? Turning our friend into a fucking Demon? Yeah, really appreciate the gesture. What d’you get out of this, then? «

»Protection. «

»Protection from what? «, it was the first time that Sam spoke. He looked devastated and guilty like he thought that this was his fault.

»Bela’s Demons. «

* * *

**Sherlock**

‘Bela’s Demons’ seemed like a strange answer but apparently the two brothers knew what it meant because they exchanged a worried/angry look. Sherlock had had a hard time holding himself back during the whole scene because he understood that it had nothing to do with him but still, he had been dragged here and now we was being ignored. That was just rude.

»Sorry, can someone explain what is going on? «, Gabriel suddenly asked.

Dean sighed, »Remember that ritual that brought you back? Charlie was the soul that was pulled out of Heaven and apparently, she’s the new Queen of Hell now. There’s been something like a riot lately because Crowley was a shitty King and one of his Demons. Bela Talbot wanted the throne. Looks like she didn’t succeed. «, he explained shortly. All that sounded quite mysterious to Sherlock, like Dean was speaking in codes but a part of him, knew that he was telling the truth. Sherlock took a closer look at Charlie and Crowley. They were just like Castiel and Gabriel, impossible to read. But whereas the two men by his side seemed _right_ these two gave him a very odd feeling of _wrong_.  

»Bela herself isn’t a thread anymore. I locked her away. However, her followers are still loyal to her. «, Charlie said. »But why don’t you introduce your two friends, Dean? They do seem a bit left out. «, she motioned to Sherlock and John.

»Leave them out of this Charlie. What do you want? «, Dean asked. He sounded tired and sad and if Sherlock had read the situation right, that was no surprise it all. The brothers knew this woman; or had known her. Seeing a person, you care about turning into a Demon must be hard, for a second, Sherlock tried to imagine how he would feel if John were in her place. He failed.

»You are no fun, Dean Winchester. But if you insist, I need your help. «

»Our help? What with? «

»Someone has been slaying my Demons. Four so far. I hope that wasn’t you. «, there was a threatening undertone in her voice. But Dean didn’t seem impressed at all, »It wasn’t. «, he simply answered. »And we’re already on it, so don’t you worry. «

»Good. «, she said and then she was gone all of a sudden.

»Isn’t she remarkable. «, Crowley said with a wide grin.

»Fuck you, Crowley. «, Dean spat. »That was low, even for you. «

»I only did what you asked of me. I could have left her to the beast but I didn’t. I taught her everything she needed to know and nudged her in the right direction. With her on the throne I at least don’t have to worry about my well-being. «

Dean snorted again.

»Goodbye Squirrel. Moose. «

And then he was gone as well.


	6. Words Unsaid

**Dean**

Seeing Charlie had been a shock because it was her but at the same time it wasn’t. Demon Charlie reminded him very much of Charlie’s dark side when the wizard of Oz had split her in two. Ruthless and cold.

A little bit shaken, Dean turned back to the others. Everyone had their eyes on the place where seconds before, Crowley had stood. Everyone, except Cas, who was staring at him, his blue eyes filled with concern.

»Right. «, he said. »Sorry about that. « and he was. The Hell – ish civil war had nothing to do with the Doctor or Sherlock and John. »So, Sherlock Holmes, right? I’m Dean, that’s my brother Sam. I suppose you already know what we do. «. It took a lot to act normal, he found. All he really wanted to do right now was to get shit faced and preferably not remember this in the morning. But of course, he had no such luck. » Right, so that was some impressive shit you did back there, Sherlock. Like, seeing that we’re not really FBI. You could help us solve this case. «. Dean knew how lame that sounded but he couldn’t make himself fall into his usual act.

»I usually don’t work with strangers. «, Sherlock said.

»Right. Well, you don’t have to work with us but you know…same interest and all that. Might be useful. «

»He’ll think about it. «, the other guy, John, said. He seemed to have caught himself a bit and didn’t look like death on legs anymore, although, Dean knew from firsthand experience that Death actually looked very decent.

»Good. That’s good. «, he nodded. »Listen, it’s getting quite late. I’ll give you a lift home. «

Dean didn’t wait for any objections but rather turned around on the spot to get his jacket. From the corner of his eye, he saw Cas moving as well. His first impulse was to tell the Angel to stay behind but on second thoughts, it was actually a very comforting outlook to have him there as well.

A few minutes later, he, Cas, Sherlock and John sat in the Impala and Dean drove through the streets of London, following John’s instructions.

»I should get back home. «, the short man had said. »See if Mary is back. «

The names struck him as weird. John and Mary. Quickly, Dean averted his thoughts to safer areas.

When he had dropped the two Englishmen off, Dean didn’t drive home right away, instead he stood next to the car, Cas by his side and stared at the last rays of sunshine of the day.

»Dean. «, Cas’ voice was soft. Careful. Dean was pretty sure that Cas knew how he felt; he had met Charlie as well. »Talk to me, Dean. «

It wasn’t often that Cas actually demanded something like that. They were usually both content with silence.

»About what? What do you want me to say? «, he asked and it came out harsher than he had intended. He took a deep breath, »I’m sorry, Cas. I just don’t know what to say, okay? It fucking sucks, but there’s nothing I can do. Charlie’s dead, it’s our fault, now she’s a fricking Demon, which is also our fault. Everything’s peachy. «

»You have a right to be upset. I know how much you liked her. «. And damn, when did Cas become so good at being human?

»I loved her. She was family. «, he said and that was about as much as he would be able to say. This was getting far too chick - flick already. Cas stepped in front of him and lay a hand on Dean’s shoulder and he would never ever admit out loud that that was the best feeling in the world right now. These unnervingly blue eyes were staring at him and Dean started back. He had the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss the Angel. It wasn’t the first time that he had that thought just the first time that it was so strong. The thing was that he knew, Cas wouldn’t mind if he did. And he was sure that Cas knew that Dean knew. So, why didn’t he? Why couldn’t he just close that damn distance and get over himself? But he knew that that was not going to happen so he did the next best thing he could think off and pulled Cas into a tight, almost desperate hug.

* * *

 

  **The Doctor**

 

After Dean, Cas, Sherlock and John had left, the Doctor was alone with Sam and Gabriel. An Archangel, a Timelord and a very human Hunter. _Now that sounds like the beginning of a very bad joke,_ the Doctor thought, except this wasn’t a joke. And it wasn’t so bad, really. He had wanted a little distraction and a little distraction he got. This was exciting. Surely, he had seen many strange things but the Supernatural had never been one of them so this was something new entirely. His eyes lingered on Gabriel. It was sad that people were not able to guess his true beauty. The Doctor could actually see the Grace pulsating through him, like a powerful light that was all around him; could see the wings on his back which were shaded in colours he had no names for. He could see both the heavenly creature and the man standing next to Sam and it was hard to tear his eyes from the sight. He could see Castiel’s true form as well although it was obvious that he had experienced a lot of bad things. His Grace was dull and not as bright as Gabriel’s, his wings were torn, almost broken and the man above that looked tired and guilt ridden. That was something the Doctor was well accustomed to. Guilt. His thought drove off to all the people that let their life for him. To all those that still would. He thought of River and the end that was still to come for her. And he thought of Rose, stranded in a different universe with a man that was him but at the same time it wasn’t.

»-as well look into this again. «, Sam just said when the Doctor snapped out of his thoughts.

»Take it easy kiddo. «, Gabriel replied. »You’re no use to anyone if you don’t take some rest. «. There was fondness in his voice and face and it was odd to see an Angel show so much compassion for a human, or so the Doctor thought. And that was when it hit him. »Oh, I’m brilliant! «, he declared because, really, he was.

»What? «

»Sam, call that Demon back here, I know how to find our people. « and that was all he said before he hurried towards the bathroom where the TARDIS was still parked. He could hear low murmuring from behind him and he was aware that he was probably very confusing but he couldn’t help it. He was genius like that. He entered the TARDIS and a moment later, he heard Sam and Gabriel following him.

»What the fuck? «, he heard Sam whisper.

The door to their room opened and Dean and Castiel came in.

»Hey, why are you walking into that stupid police - «, Dean asked but stopped mid – sentence when he, too, entered the TARDIS. »- box. «, he ended lamely.

»This is very impressive. «, Cas stated matter – of – factly .

»Yes, yes I know. It’s bigger on the inside, heard it all before. Now, Sam, you made that call? «

The moment he turned around, he saw Sam standing with his phone in his hand.

»Moose, miss me already? «, came Crowley’s voice through the speaker.

»Come back to the motel room, now. «

»My, my, I love it when you get all bossy. «

»Shut up and get your black – eyed Demon ass up here. «, Sam said in a warning tone.

»Red – eyed, if you please. Crossroad Demon, remember? «, Crowley asked, except this time his voice didn’t only come through the speaker, but also from behind their backs. The Demon looked around and even seemed impressed by what he saw.

»Crowley, just the man I need. «, the Doctor exclaimed. »Come here, I need your brain. Or rather your memories. Well, not really bot sort off. Just think off those Demon pals of yours and put your hands here. Now _think_. «

* * *

**Sherlock**

 

After Dean and Castiel had dropped them off at John’s house, it was obvious that Mary was not there. The lights were out and when John opened the door, they found the house in complete silence. Sherlock threw one last look back at the two men standing at the car, talking and he wondered why people were so stupid sometimes.

John was in the kitchen, looking completely lost and Sherlock felt sorry for his friend. He also felt anger rising inside of him. Anger for Mary because it was her that caused John this pain. The doctor had started pacing the room and Sherlock let him. He knew what John was thinking and he also knew that John had to make his own decision. And there it was, Sherlock could pinpoint the exact moment in which John made up his mind; he stopped in the middle of the room, his eyes fixed on the table where the letter lay. Muttering under his breath, John strode through the room and picked up the letter, only to threw it away again, as if it had burned him. Sherlock stepped next to his friend, a bit too close to be casual and picked the letter up for John. His own curiosity over the content of the letter was strong but he knew it was not his place to open it. With a determined look, John took it from him and pulled out the sheet of paper that was inside.

 

_Dear Rosie,_

_first of all: Congratulations!_

_You have done a good job at hiding and I very nearly hadn’t found you; but here we are. I know it has been a long time and I understand your wish to lead a life on your own. Unfortunately, I cannot let that happen. Not now. HE is still out there and he is looking for you but I guess you already knew that. You also know that we are the only ones who can protect you. You are a very clever woman, Rosie and I trust you to make the right decision here. Come back and work for us until we have achieved our goals. The Old Man has plans which you can help us with, He has developed a great interest in the Holmes family. I take it you are familiar with them since your husband is Sherlock Holmes’ friend._

_Speaking of John. He will, of course, receive the same protection as you, once you have decided to join us._

_As you are probably well aware, we don’t have much time, which is why I give you a week to consider my offer and I expect you to consider it well for there will be no second._

_Love_

_Antonia_


	7. It’s Been The Worst Day Since Yesterday

**Dean**

 

»Okay, sorry, could someone please explain to me what’s going on? «, Dean asked. He knew he sounded tired and annoyed but then again that was exactly how he felt right now, so what the hell.

»The TARDIS has almost unlimited records about every person that ever was or ever will be alive, she also is able to abstract memories from one’s mind when one gives her the permission to do so. With these memories, she can travel along one’s timeline. Now I use this to link into the telepathic field which connect Demons to one another to find your missing persons. «, the Doctor babbled, while running around the console and pulling levers and pressing buttons. »Hold on tight! «, he suddenly cried and the TARDIS gave a massive jolt.

»What? «, Dean asked and tried to grab something so he wouldn’t’ hit the floor.

»Geronimo! «

After some time of rattling and jerking, the TARDIS stood still and Dean saw that Sam was lying, head first, on the floor and Gabriel and Cas looked as shaken as Dean felt. Or maybe shaken was an understatement because he was sure that he was going to throw up any minute now.

»What the hell was that? «, Sam asked after he had gotten to his feet again.

»Huh, well, much rougher than I anticipated. «, the Doctor said. He looked like a child that was about to open its Christmas presents.

»Huh. «, was only response he got and Dean thought that it was appropriate.

»Well come on now, don’t just stand there. Let’s see where we are. «, and with those words, the Doctor practically jumped towards the door. Muttering and cursing, Dean followed with much less enthusiasm and was startled to see that they were no longer in a bathroom but rather in something that looked like an empty factory building. Of course, the Doctor had told them that the TARDIS was a space ship or whatever but there was distinct line between being old something and actually seeing it with your own eyes.

»Fascinating. «, Gabriel stated as he exited the TARDIS. They all looked around in amazement, all except Crowley. The Demon gave impression that he would rather be anywhere but here.

»So? Where are they? «, Dean asked impatiently. He couldn’t see anything except bare walls and broken windows.

»Well I don’t know. The TARDIS just followed the link which brought us here. It’s simple science, not magic. «, the Doctor answered. He had no idea just how relieved Dean was by that. He’d had enough of magic for a long time although he had to admit that Harry and his friends were different to every which he had encountered and he surely had changed his view on a few things, but still…

»Well then let’s get moving. «, he muttered as he walked down the hall, gun ready to shoot. He had already noticed, the dark look on the Doctor’s face every time he saw a weapon but decided to ignore it. This was just how he worked and he certainly wouldn’t let some Alien talk him out of it. They divided into three groups; Sam and Dean took a look at the front side of the building, Cas and Gabriel the back while the Doctor and Crowley wanted to look outside.

* * *

**The Doctor**

The Doctor was kind of glad that he could go with Crowley because at least he didn’t seem to have any weapons on him. He understood why the Hunters thought it necessary but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

As they walked outside, for the first time, the Doctor had no idea what to say. He could feel the true nature of the Demon but also see the man in his suit, seemingly harmless and only a little grim. So instead of talking they walked in silence, looking for any sign of life. The sun had long since set and the moon stood bright above them, dousing everything in a shady, silvery light. It was very quiet and the Doctor began to believe that maybe, the TARDIS had made mistake, not that he would ever admit that out loud, when he heard a shout and a shot and began running.

»What happened? «, the Doctor asked as soon as they arrived. He could see Sam and Dean standing tense in the dull light that fell through the windows, to their feet, a body, motionless.

»Son of a bitch got here before us. «, Dean answered and pointed towards the body on the floor. It was a little boy, Jesse McCarthy, he remembered. His body looked tiny and it almost seemed like he was sleeping if it wasn’t for the pool of blood which steadily grew underneath him. Jesse’s hair was blond and his glasses askew and the longer the Doctor looked at him, the sadder he got.

»We heard a shot. «, Castiel and Gabriel came running down the hall and stopped when they saw the dead child.

»Yeah, apparently, I missed. «, Dean grunted angrily. »Don’t even know what they looked like, dressed all in black like a fucking ninja. «

»It’s alright, Dean. «, Cas tried to comfort the Hunter but Dean just shrugged and shook his head. The excitement the Doctor had felt only moments ago, was gone; now he was tired in all kind of ways and he regretted the decision to ever have left the safety of his TARDIS.

»Come on, let’s at least bury the kid. «, Sam said and they all agreed.

After the deed was done, the Doctor noticed that Crowley had been particularly silent the whole time and almost expected to find him gone; he wasn’t though but was rather standing in the background and looking at the freshly dug grave. The Doctor didn’t even pretend to understand the full extent of the relationship between the Demon and the Hunters but it was clear that there was a lot of history that connected them.

»Let’s call it a day, alright? I need to get drunk. «, Dean said. They all muttered their agreements and returned to the TARDIS and moments later they were back in the motel room where Dean grabbed a bottle of beer and emptied it within minutes just to open another one.

* * *

 

  **Sherlock**

The letter in John’s hands was a revelation as much as a mystery to Sherlock. The words were clear and their intention unmistakable but their actual meaning? That what was written between the lines? Sherlock found it impossible to read, let alone to understand. He had acknowledged his own name only as a negligibility because the much bigger question was, who was ‘He’? Who was the ‘Old Man’? The mysterious figures behind the scene. The invisible threat. It all reminded him a bit too much of Moriarty so he quickly filed that under ‘to think about at a later date’. His primary concern was reserved for John for now. The doctor stood next to him, his eyes fixed on the sheet of paper in his hands but they were blind and hollow. His entire body was so tense that he had begun shaking ever so slightly and his lips were tightly pressed together. Sherlock could see that the walls his friend had built were slowly caving in, threatening to bury him underneath and he would not let that happen. He had faked his own death to keep John alive, had dragged the man out of a fire and now he would save him from this.

»John. «, he said firmly. »John look at me. «

Slowly, very slowly, his friend turned his head and his eyes regained a little focus.

»I need you to concentrate now, okay? I need you to forget that Mary is your wife and look at this like you would look at any other case because only then you will be able to see. Can you do that for me, John? «, he knew he was being cruel. John had always told him that he should at least try to show a little compassion but he also knew that sentimental would be of no actual help right now. They needed to find Mary and they could only do that by concentrating on the facts and the facts only. John blinked, »How can you be so cold? «, he asked. His voice was raw and merely more than a whisper but Sherlock understood every word.

_I’m trying to save you,_ he thought. »I’m being practical. «, he said and the second the words had left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing because John’s face grew hard and his eyes glared at him in cold anger.

» _Practical_? You call this _practical_? You’re being a heartless, insensitive bastard and you call that _practical_? My _wife_ is in trouble and missing and I am supposed to pretend like this is just another fucking _case_? «, John was now shouting at Sherlock, who was unsure how to react. He had anticipated as much because after all, John wouldn’t be John if he wasn’t loyal and living and fighting for the people he cared for and it hurt to see him like this. »You don’t even know what I’m talking about, do you? You just don’t care. It’s all the same for you as long as you get your entertainment out of it. You broke my fucking heart when you jumped from that building, Sherlock and then you came back and you acted like nothing happened. Like I haven’t spent two years mourning you and now you just stand there with that bloody blank face of yours like this doesn’t concern you in the least. What is _wrong_ with you? «

»I apologize for being inconsiderate but I told you before that sentiment does not help a victim, neither does it help solve a case so there is no point for me having it. Believe me when I say that I want to find out what happened to Mary just as much as you do but I will not let my senses be falsified by unnecessary feelings. «, Sherlock knew that his words did nothing to make John understand because he didn’t understand it either and that was terrifying. John was wrong, he did know what John was talking about and he did care and when he had stood on that graveyard and had heard John pleading him to be alive, it had hurt more than anything he had ever experienced. But that, exactly that, was the reason why he was so cold about this. He had to be because the alternative was much worse. The alternative was, letting himself feel and that could not happen. Without further explanation, Sherlock took the letter from John’s hand and examined it closely, »The person who wrote this, evidently a woman, probably by the name Antonia, is right handed and well educated. She is intelligent and very calculating, controlling. She is a woman that rather does things by herself than let them done by others, yet, she is very likely used to giving orders. The letter had no stamp which means it was it was brought here in person but not by her because there was too much risk for her being seen. However, it indicates that the letter comes from London. The paper is old, with a watermark an Aquarian star. Since she and Mary know each other from Mary’s old life it is safe to assume that she is between 30 and 40 years old and she does not intend to harm your wife in any way, John. She wants her to cooperate, to work with her and she is absolutely right, when she writes that Mary is a clever woman who is also very capable of looking after herself. «, he ended and John was struck silent. His eyes had gone a little softer and Sherlock was glad that maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t completely messed up.


	8. Seeing The Whole Board

**Dean**

Dean woke up with a headache and the strange feeling that he was sharing the bed with another person. He still had his eyes closed but there was something warm and soft and breathing pressed against him and an arm draped around him; when he opened his eyes he nearly fell out of his bed because he was suddenly starring at Cas’ face, merely inches apart from his own, eyes shut and so peaceful as Dean had never seen it. After the first shock had subsided and Dean had taken a very deep breath, he relaxed into the touch of Cas’ warm body and took his time to examine the Angel’s face a little closer. There was no better word for it than to say that Cas was beautiful. His features were soft and his hair fell into his face, creating a curious contrast on the pale skin.

»It’s creepy, watching people in their sleep. «, Cas mumbled and opened his eyes. Dean suddenly found himself starring into the incredibly blue depths of an ocean and he smiled at the Angel’s words, remembering all those times he had used them against Cas.

»You’re not asleep though, are you? «, he asked in a whisper and Cas smiled back.

Dean knew that this should feel awkward or uncomfortable because he was literally cuddling with his very male, very angelic best friend, while lying in bed together but it wasn’t. It was quite the opposite. Dean felt relaxed and content and he wished he could just stay like this, preferably forever. But of course, he wouldn’t be a Winchester if his wishes ever became actually true.

»Bloody, fucking hell how do these things even work?! «, that was Gabriel’s voice coning from the kitchen counter, followed by a loud noise which sounded very much like something exploding.

Dean blinked, still staring at Cas who had closed his eyes and was now giving a very dramatic sigh before sitting up. Dean followed his example and saw that Sam, too was wide awake, starring at the other Angel who had somehow managed to blow up the coffee machine.

»Oh, sorry guys, didn’t want to wake you up. «, Gabriel said when he noticed his audience.

»What the fuck did you do, Gabriel? «, Dean grumbled.

»Well, I was _trying_ to make coffee but the bloody machine disagreed with me. «

»So you set it on fire? «

»I didn’t do it on purpose! «, Gabriel said defensively. They all stood around the remains of the coffee machine, marvelling at the mess, the Angel had made, when the Doctor came out of the bathroom.

»I heard noises, are we under attack? «, he asked.

»No, but the coffee machine was. «, Dean answered which earned him a very confused look by the Timelord.

»You don’t happen to have one in that box of yours, do ya? «

»Actually, I do. «

So they ended up in the TARDIS, sitting in some sort of space kitchen, sipping space coffee and trying very pointedly not to talk to each other.

* * *

**The Doctor**

After the coffee machine incident, they started their day by ignoring that they had just buried a 6 – year – old child and Sam suggested that they should see Sherlock and John to inform them of the non – progress they had made and to see whether they had an idea. They used the TARDIS to go to Baker Street and Sam could manage to convince him not to park her directly in Sherlock’s living room (»That’s just rude, dude. «). So he landed in the same side street the Angel’s had taken him the day before and they approached number 221b by foot. Mrs. Hudson was surprised to find such a large group of people at her front door but let them in anyway and said that she’d be up with some tea and scones.

»I was making them anyway but don’t get used to it. After all, I’m still the landlady not the housekeeper. «, she explained and rushed back to her kitchen. They went upstairs and were just about to knock when they heard loud voices from inside.

»You are letting your feelings influence your judgement, Sherlock. «, said the first voice.

»My judgement is perfectly fine, Mycroft and you and I both know that I have no feeling to begin with. «, that was Sherlock. He sounded frustrated and tired and a little bit angry.

»No. No that is not what I know and if you weren’t so ignorant you would see it as well. John has made you gone blind. I don’t care if Mary Watson was the bloody Queen, your only concern should be to find Moriarty. «

»There is nothing to find if he doesn’t want to be found whereas the probability to find Mary is very high. «

»And I forbid it! «

»I wasn’t asking for your permission! «, Sherlock all but shouted and then there was the slam of a door and a third voice, »Bloody fucking hell, it’s nine o’clock in the morning! Sherlock, shut up! And you, Mycroft, get out of our fucking house! «, that was John shouting and he sounded like he had just gotten out of bed.

»This conversation isn’t over yet. «, Mycroft said and then there were steps approaching the door and a moment later a lean, tall man in a very expensive suit opened it, frowning at the sight of them. In that moment, Mrs. Hudson came up the stairs with tray in her hands.

»Oh, good morning Mr. Holmes, I hadn’t realized you were here or I would have told these gentlemen to wait downstairs. «, she said politely while she walked past them into the apartment.

»It’s alright Mrs. Hudson, my brother was just leaving. «, Sherlock said coolly and without as much as a second glance, the man named Mycroft walked down the stairs and out of the house. When they were all inside the living room, the Doctor saw, that John had indeed just woken up because he was only dressed in a night gown and quickly muttered something about putting some clothes on.

»What do you want? «, Sherlock asked as he sat down in his armchair.

»We just came to tell you that we found Jesse McCarthy yesterday. He’s dead. «, Sam explained. The news of the boy’s death seemed to leave Sherlock cold because he simply sipped at his tea and looked at them as if he expected Sam to continue talking. There was not much else to say so thy settled for an awkward silence until Dean said, »So, that was your brother? «

»Obviously. «, Sherlock answered and they once again fell silent.

* * *

**Sherlock**

It had been late when John and Sherlock had returned to Baker Street and Sherlock was really glad that John had decided to come with him. They hadn’t spoken about the letter since then, but Sherlock had immediately texted his brother for information on Mary and her currents whereabouts. What he hadn’t expected was for Mycroft to turn up at his home at 8.30 a.m. and lecture him over his supposed priorities.

Now, they were all in his living room, drinking tea and eating Mrs. Hudson’s scones, when John came out of his bedroom, this time fully dressed.

»So? You find anything? «, he asked and sat down.

»One of the missing persons is dead. Killed last night. I didn’t get a good look on the killer, just saw that they were dressed in black and very quick. «, Dean answered with his mouth full of scones. »What about you? «.

»Nothing connected to this case. «

»Huh. Well there might be another lead. «, Sam said and lay down an old newspaper. There was a picture of a dead body but Sherlock’s focus was directed to a woman who was circuited with a red marker. »Antonia Bevell. Nasty woman, capable of murder, that’s for sure and I don’t think it’s a coincidence that she shows up at a crime scene like that. «

Sherlock registered Sam’s words but his thoughts were with the woman on the photo. She was tall and slender, with blonde hair and a hard face. Not older than 40, her clothes were neat and expensive. She looked at the dead body with a cold expression. _Antonia Bevell._ He mused. He remembered last night.

_»The person who wrote this, evidently a woman, probably by the name Antonia, is right handed and well educated. She is intelligent and very calculating, controlling. She is a woman that rather does things by herself than let them done by others, yet, she is very likely used to giving orders. «_

»Love, Antonia. «, he said quietly.

»What? «, Dean and John asked at the same time. Sherlock looked up and saw six confused faces looking at him.

»Love, Antonia. John, do you have the letter with you? «

»What? I mean yes, but why? «

»Give it to me. «

John left the room only to return a moment later with the latter in his hand. He gave it to Sherlock to reread it quickly; then looked at the photo and back the letter. »I’d like to correct my statement from earlier and say that we may have a very interesting connection here. «, he said.

»What does that mean? «, Dean asked. He seemed to be getting impatient but before Sherlock could say something John had already opened his mouth.

»Two days ago, my wife received this letter. She left the house and I haven’t seen her since. Yesterday I read it myself and it’s - «, John hesitated. »It’s weird. I can’t really make sense out of it. Anyway, it’s signed by someone called Antonia. «.

»May I see it? «, Sam asked politely. Sherlock liked the tall man a lot better than his brother and because of that of maybe just because he didn’t want to admit that he was just as lost as John when it came to the letter, he gave it to the American. It only took a couple of seconds until Sam’s face paled visibly.

»Dean. «, he said and showed his brother the piece of paper, pointing at something.

»Son of a bitch. «, Dean muttered angrily.


	9. My Beloved Enemy

**Dean**

»Son of a bitch. «

Dean stared at the sign if the Men of Letters with was barely visible in the corner of the paper sheet. _Well, I might not be a genius like Sherlock Holmes but even I can put two and two together,_ he thought angrily. There was some sort of strange connection between Antonia Bevell and her Men of Letters, these murders and John’s wife, they only had to find out what it was.

»What is it? «, John asked.

»Antonia fucking Bevell. «, he growled.

»You know her? «

»Oh, we know her, alright. Fucking bitch tried to kill me. «

»Who is she? «

»A pain in the ass. Listen guys, this might get a bit too much, if you want out, I understand. «, he said. He couldn’t help but think that these people had nothing to do with this; Heaven and Hell, that was something Sam and he had to put up with and there was no need to pull anyone else into it.

»Who is she? «, John asked again, apparently not even taking notice of his words.

»There’s a secret society called the Men of Letters, «, Sam answered. »They’re from America but got destroyed somewhere in the 50’s. It still exists here in England, though and Antonia Bevell is their leader or something. Dean and another guy were taken hostage some time ago and it was a pretty narrow escape. «

»Okay, but, what does Mary have to do with that? «

»I’ve no idea. «

»Well, there’s only one way to find out. «, Dean huffed. He was really looking forwards of meeting that woman again, preferably to beat the shit out of her.

»Dude, no. «, Sam said. »We can’t just bust in there and do whatever you’re thinking of doing. After the last time, she’ll have probably have the place more warded than it is anyway. Besides, you said she’d had it in for you so there’s no way you will go. «. Dean had a hard time not to roll his eyes at his brother because he knew he was only looking out for him but seriously, what could that woman do to him?

»Yeah, well, you’re not going alone. «, he said instead.

»No one is going anywhere for now, kids. «, Gabriel suddenly said. »Really, you need to start using your brains. «

»Well that is something I can only support. «, Sherlock mumbled.

Dean groaned in frustration because as much as he started to like these people, he was used to working alone or just with Cas and Sammy and this was fricking unproductive. It didn’t help that Sam seemed to be on the side of the Angel, »Gabe’s right. «, his brother said. »We need to think about this. «

Dean was just about to say something when there were footsteps on the stairs and a moment later Greg Lestrade opened the door, looking breathless, »We found another one. «, he said and then noticed Dean and the others, »Oh, hello agents. «.

15 minutes later they were at some tube station in the middle of London, looking at the lifeless body of Dorothy Kilbourn.

* * *

**The Doctor**

They arrived at the crime scene and the Doctor was a bit excited because despite all his adventures he had never done this.

»Hello freak. «, said the black woman, which he remembered from the station. Her words were directed at Sherlock, before she turned to them, »Agents. «

They ignored her and walked down the stairs to the platform. Dorothy Kilbourn was a tall woman with dark hair, dressed colourful clothes which were stained in blood.

»She was found a few hours ago, the cameras were hacked into so there’s no record of the crime. Single step wound to the back, just like the others. «, detective Lestrade said. Sherlock kneeled down next to the body, examining it closely and the Doctor soon joined him, scanning the woman with his screwdriver. Just like Molly Hooper had said, she, too, had been dead for several weeks, but there were no signs of broken bones. He detected something foreign that was definitely not human but he supposed that that were remains of the Demon that had been in her. Suddenly, Sherlock jumped to his feet.

»Thank you, that was most enlightening. «, he announced and quickly approached the exit. Detective Lestrade looked lost and confused but he didn’t stop Sherlock just as if he was used to this kind of behaviour.

»Bloody hell, Sherlock! «, John called but the other man didn’t stop. »I hate it when he does that. «, he muttered and followed his friend out of the station.

»Well, you have any ideas who might have done this, agents? «

»We do, actually, but I’m afraid we can’t say anything right now. «, Sam answered and Lestrade nodded.

»Of course, just, let me know when it gets specific. We can deal with the jurisdiction stuff later. «

»Thanks man. «, Dean said before they all left the scene. There wasn’t much to see anyway since they already knew how the woman died. When they were back at their motel, Charlie was waiting for them.

»What’s up, bitches? «

»What d’you want? «, Dean growled and tensed up visibly.

»Rude. I just wanted to see how you’re doing since two other Demons have died within the last night. «. Her voice was calm, almost friendly but there was a cold burn in her eyes that betrayed the outer appearance.

»Well it’s hardly our fault if your pets can’t look after themselves. «

»Don’t push your luck, Winchester. I am here because you’re useful and because my employer is interested in what you can do. Don’t disappoint him. «

»Wait, what? Your employer? «, Sam asked confused. »Who’s that? «

»Oh, I believe, you will meet him soon enough. «. For some reason, these words sounded like a threat; if that was intentional or not was hard to say but it there. »Now, why don’t you go back to your work. «

»Tough, we don’t take orders from a punk ass Demon. «, Dean spat. There was a moment of silence and it seemed like time had stopped and no one even dared to breathe, while Charlie’s eyes narrowed and her voice was cold as ice when she spoke, »I’m the bloody queen and you should show me some respect. « And that was the last thing she said before she vanished.

* * *

 

  **Sherlock**

Sherlock sat in the back of the cab and unfolded the piece of paper which he had taken out of the victim’s pocket. It was a time and place, written down in a neat, narrow handwriting. Sherlock checked his watch and saw that he still had a few hours left. The body itself had had nothing to offer which he hadn’t known already and anyway; the victim was unimportant because he already knew why she had to die. Demons and Angels, Heaven and Hell, all that might have been completely knew to him, but the rules were the same and there were only so many motives that seemed possible. Power, money, revenge; although he even doubted that money would play a big role in the supernatural spheres.

Fifteen minutes later, he sat in his armchair at Baker Street, when John came in.

»Bloody hell, Sherlock, do you always have to do that? «, he muttered and fell onto the sofa. The man looked exhausted and Sherlock felt a little guilty, but there was something else…something –

»Something happened. «, he stated and John just looked at him, seemingly unable to respond. Finally, he sighed, »Mary called me. «, he said quietly.

»What did she say? «

»Nothing. She apologized for being away but that she couldn’t talk about it. She said that she loved me and everything would be fine. «, his tone was bitter and Sherlock could see the anger in John’s face.

»You don’t believe her. «, again, it a statement, not a question and Sherlock wondered for one second, how this had happened. How had he ended up here, in his living room, talking to his best friend about his wife? It was strange and confusing because it felt good. Talking to John had always felt good.

»No, I don’t. She fucking lied to me, Sherlock. Or maybe not lied but she’s keeping secrets after secrets like they didn’t come out in the end. «

Sherlock nodded because whatever he could say right now, he was sure it would not be the right thing. _And just when did I start to care about that?,_ he asked himself.

»Anyway, «, John continued. »Did you find anything at the crime scene? «

Sherlock gave him the little paper.

»Huh. I assume you’re about to go there and see what that’s all about? «

»Obviously. «

»I’m going with you. «, John said and just when Sherlock opened his mouth to say something about that he raised his hand, »No. Don’t even try it. I’m not letting you go alone, end of discussion. «. And Sherlock knew better than to argue with his friend when it was clear that John had made up his mind. When Sherlock stayed quiet, John gave a sharp nod and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Sherlock’s phone rang, he picked it up to see that Mycroft was calling him.

»Hello brother. «

_»Antonia Bevell, daughter of Gwenn and James Bevell is an only child. Her parents are dead, cause of death unknown. There is surprisingly little information in our records but I have found a photo of her time at Oxford where she is seen with Mary Morstan, whose first name back than was Rosamund. They were both engaged in the same line of work, meaning assassinations. Their employer, however is no society we have ever heard of. Bevell is still in it but Mary left and took on the name she has now. «,_ Mycroft said. _»Now, I hope you’re happy with that information because it was not easy to get by it. «_

»I would apologize for the struggle you had to go through but I’m not sorry. I do, however, thank you for your help. «

And that was the end of the call. Sherlock had known, Mycroft would help him, despite his words in the morning and the fact that he couldn’t find all that much was no surprise at all; in fact, it confirmed what Sherlock had guessed all along. Whoever was behind these murders had a lot of power in a lot of places. Once again, his mind wandered off to Moriarty but he shook his head and quickly ended that train of thoughts. It was in the least helpful.


	10. Something Burrowed, Something Blue

**Dean**

Dean was still angry because _who the hell does she think she is, giving me orders like that?_ He took another angry sip from his beer. The sixth so far and it wasn’t even 2 p.m. yet. Sam seemed more devastated than angry and Dean felt even worse. Of course, little Sammy would drown in guilt because that’s what he did. Like the weight of the fucking world was leaning on his shoulders. He put the empty bottle on the table and was just about to get another one when suddenly, a pair of stormy, blue eyes and shaggy black hair, blocked his view.

»That’s enough, Dean. «, he said. Cas’ voice was calm but there was no mistaken in his intentions. He would do anything to stop him from getting drunk.

»Oh common, Cas. «, he still said. It was unfair. They had done a good thing in bringing back Death and now they had to deal with this. He had loved Charlie like a sister and seeing her now as the Queen of Hell was like losing her all over again.

»No, Dean, listen to me. I know you are upset because of Charlie and I understand that. It’s hard seeing those you love suffer but there is nothing you can do right now and getting drunk isn’t helping. You need to concentrate on the case. Please. « and that little word, more than anything else, made Dean stop in his movement. He saw Cas, really saw him, standing there in front of him, way to close, like always, asking him to be strong and hell, if that wasn’t something Dean was willing to do. _Cas is right, stop being a baby and get a grip._ He told himself.

»Alright. Alright. But when all this is over, you ain’t gonna stop me. «, he said and Cas’ smile told him that, no, he would not even consider that.

»Okay, ladies, it’s time to do this like grown - ups. Sammy, stop moping, we’ll deal with Charlie when this is over. We’ve got a killer to catch. «, he announced.

They brainstormed their further actions and agreed that it would be best to get Sherlock and John back on track.

»Seemed like Sherlock found something by the way he left the crime scene. «

So, they all got into the TARDIS and went to Baker Street. John was sitting at the desk, typing on his laptop while Sherlock lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. They told them about their little chat with Charlie and mentioned her ‘employer’, in return, Sherlock told them that they might get some answers in the evening because he had snatches a note from the victim’s pocket.

»What does it say? «

»Williams Street 21, 5:30 p.m. «

* * *

 

  **The Doctor**

Dean insisted on a quick detour to their car so he and Sam could get a few weapons, completely ignoring the Doctor’s objections that they wouldn’t even need any weapons in the first place.

»You can’t know that and I’d rather be prepared. «, Dean had said and with that the matter seemed to be closed. At least for him. It didn’t take long for the brothers to go through their supplies and soon enough they had armed themselves with knifes, guns, salt and holy water.

The TARDIS landed in Williams Street at precisely 5:25 p.m., in a dark and dirty alley. It was a strange group of companions, the Doctor thought. Two Hunters, two Angels, a highly intelligent Detective with a pure soul and his loyal friend. Number 21 of Williams Street was a big, abandoned looking building, but then again, all houses looked like they hadn’t been lived in in a very long time.

»Lovely neighbourhood. «, Dean muttered as they approached the house.

It looked gloom but peaceful but there was something that struck the Doctor as oddly familiar although he was certain that he had never been here before but he chose to ignore the strange feeling he got as they entered. There was a narrow staircase leading to the upper level and a rusty door which probably led to a cellar. Like before in the factory, they split up and the Doctor went through the door onto a rotten staircase closely followed by Sherlock and John, while Sam and Gabriel searched the ground floor and Dean and Cas went upstairs.

The cellar was dark, damp and cold and it took the Doctor a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light; the subtle humming of his screwdriver accompanied them all the way down to the bottom.

* * *

 

  **Sherlock**

 

The cellar of 21 Williams Street looked deserted and abandoned, just like the rest of the house and it didn’t take long for the three men to search it. The walls were blank and cold and the doors rusty. When they came back upstairs they saw that Sam and Gabriel had finished their part of the house as well.

»Anything? «, Sam asked.

They all shook their heads.

»Alright, let’s go upstai- «, Sam paused. There was very strange yet familiar noise coming from upstairs. A roaring sound, echoing through the house. Sherlock knew that sound. It was the sound of the TARDIS. The Doctor must have realised that in the same moment because he made a face that was both utterly confused and scared.

»What? How? «, he stuttered and started running up the stairs, Sherlock and the others close by. When they entered the room at the top of the stairs, Sherlock saw a blue police box, just like the Doctor’s standing in front of the window, except this one looked younger. A lot younger.

»What the hell? What’s happening? «, Dean asked as soon as he saw them but no one answered. The Doctor just gaped at the box in disbelieve and when the door opened, he gasped.

* * *

 

  **Dean**

»Oh well, that was fun. «, a tall, skinny man with shaggy brown hair and a brown trench coat exited the box, closely followed by a blonde woman. They were both grinning widely until they saw the group of people in front of them, staring.

»Doctor. «, the woman cried and ran towards him to wrap her arm around him. The Doctor returned the hug although it seemed like it was more of a reflex than anything else. He looked perplex and when they parted and the woman grinned at him with obvious joy he managed a weak smile. »Rose. Rose Tyler. «, he announced. »Defender of the Earth. But – how? What are you doing here? «

»You asked us to come. «, a third voice said. A very handsome man with short hair and shining teeth stepped out of the box, he too, was smiling. He seemed to be scanning the crowd for a moment, until his eyes were fixed on a point somewhere next to Dean. Dean turned his head and saw that the man was looking directly at Gabriel, who was staring back just as intently. The Doctor, too, seemed to have noticed their looks and held up his finger, »Oh no. Nope. Not happening. Don’t even think about it. Same goes for you, Gabriel. «. Dean was puzzled by his words but the strange man seemed to understand because he rolled his eyes and laughed. »I didn’t even say anything. Not yet anyway. «, he added with a wink at Gabriel.

»Stop it, Jack. «, the man in the trench coat said, although he was still looking at the Doctor, before he stepped forward, »You changed your face. «, he stated. »I don’t like it. «

The Doctor smiled a bit before answering, »You got old. «

»I know, right? Horrendous. «

»I like it. «, the blonde woman intervened and grabbed the other man’s hand, smiling at him.

»Uhm, Doctor? No offence but, what the hell is going on? «, Sam asked quietly.

»Everyone, say hello to Jack, Rose and the Doctor. Jack, Rose and the Doctor, say hello to everyone. «, the Doctor answered.

»I don’t understand. «, both John and Cas muttered.

»Wibbly – wobbly – timey – wimey. It’s complicated, okay? Now, what did you mean, I asked you to come? «

»You did. Or you will, anyway. «, the woman named Rose answered and pulled out a badge just like the Doctors and snatched it open to show it to the Doctor. »The exact, time, date and place and the request to get Jack. «

»That’s interesting. «, the Doctor muttered.

»What is? What is this? «

»Isn’t it obvious? «, Sherlock suddenly said and everyone turned to look at him. »That man over there with the trench coat is the Doctor just as the man we know as the Doctor is the Doctor except one of them is from the past. They are the same person just from a different point in history and after this, the Doctor will send a message to his past self to come here. « There was a moment of silence and then suddenly they heard slow clapping from behind. There was a man in the shadow of the staircase. Dean couldn’t see much except his silhouette but from what he could make out, the man was small and wore a coat.

»Well done, Sherlock. Like always but not quite right. «, the voice was smooth and calm with a thick accents and Dean saw Sherlock and John tensing up next to him.

»Moriarty? «, they asked, just as the two Doctors whispered, »Master? «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again with the cliffhanger...  
> Oh and btw, I have no idea if there is such a thing as a Williams Street in London so my apologlies.
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr =)](https://dreamworldvictim.tumblr.com/)


End file.
